The Digital War: The final battle
by hannibal1996
Summary: Diaboromon has returned again and the Digidestined must fight their final battle which will change themselves and both worlds. This is the last part in The Digital War trilogy.
1. The ruins of war

**Hello and welcome to chapter 1: Ruins of war. I hope you enjoy and please review. This is a sequel to The Digital War and A new battle ground so if you haven't read them it may not make sense. If you have read them then the flashbacks are back. I hope you like this and I do not own Digimon.**

Tai, Izzy and TK were sat watching a movie. Marcus and Takuya were talking on the Digital Chat and Mikey, Davis and Takato were in the Digital world. Davis logged onto the Digital Chat and sent a request to Tai.

''Hey, whats up?'' Tai asked. Marcus and Takuya asked the same question.

''You need to see this.'' Davis said. He moved the webcam to show the other Digidestined what Davis, Takato and Mikey saw.

Flashback

Mikey, Davis and Takato were walking along a cliff. They were accompanied by Shoutmon, Guilmon and Veemon.

''You know its funny.'' Veemon said. The sun was making everyone sweat and get restless.

''What?'' Mikey asked. He didn't really care but Veemon hadn't really shut up yet.

''Guilmon has a warning sign on him for when lets one rip.'' Veemon said before bursting into laughter. He pointed at Guilmon's toxic symbol.

''Hey. At least his only attack isn't hitting someone with your empty skull.'' Takato said. Guilmon wasn't really listening and was practically sleep walking. Veemon instantly shut up.

''Hey guys, you need to see this.'' Davis yelled. He had walked off ahead.

Everyone walked up to him and looked at what Davis had saw. It was the bottom of the cliff but was filled with something impossible. It was a huge graveyard with a castle in ruins. They had no idea this place even existed but there was something even worse.

End flashback

Tai, Marcus and Takuya met Davis, Takato and Mikey. They looked down at the graveyard and broken castle. In the middle of it was a large statue of Diaboromon.

''He is dead. He died with the Digital Lord.'' Tai said. He had, had enough of killing him.

''Maybe it is just a statue.'' Takato said trying to think logically.

''Do you even believe that?'' Marcus said as he stared at it. Mikey noticed the Digimon wouldn't even go near it.

''I'm sorry but we can't.'' Agumon said. The other Digimon agreed. The Digidestined decided to investigate.

Meanwhile

A hunched over Digimon in a cloak was walking down a cave. He came up to the edge and looked at the rest of the cave.

''You requested me.'' The Digimon croaked. He removed the hood to reveal a heavily scarred Diaboromon. He looked wounded and tired. A black figure shrouded in smoked hovered over to him.

''Find the crystal and purify the Digimon.'' The shrouded Digimon whispered. The whispered echoed throughout the cave.

''As you wish.'' Diaboromon croaked.

Meanwhile

TK, Davis, Marcus, Takato, Takuya and Mikey were walking around the graveyard. They noticed that it used to look like a city but had been heavily destroyed.

''What do you think this place is?'' Takuya asked as they walked through it.

''I can tell you what this place is. I assumed it was destroyed.'' Gennai said. He was standing behind them. He was his old usual self but had a few scars from the last encounter with Diaboromon.

''Why is there a statue of Diaboromon?'' Mikey asked.

Flashback

Gennai was sat in Primary Village. He was reading a book and just relaxing. A Elecmon walked up to him.

''Why, hello what is it?'' Gennai asked.

''There are Digidestined here to see you.'' The Elecmon said. TK and Izzy walked in. Gennai smiled.

''Izzy, TK it is a pleasant surprise.'' Gennai said as he put his book down.

''We have something to show you.'' Izzy said. TK handed Gennai a picture of the destroyed city with a graveyard. Gennai looked confused by this.

''But this was destroyed, it should have disappeared.'' Gennai said as he looked at the picture.

TK, Gennai and Izzy walked outside. Patamon and Kabuterimon were waiting outside.

''Hey guys where are we going?'' Kabuterimon asked. Gennai, Patamon, TK and Gennai got on him.

''I will give you directions.'' Gennai said.

End flashback

Gennai, Tai, Takato, Takuya, Marcus, Mikey and Davis were walking through the ruins and approached the statue of Diaboromon.

''It was made so that the people here would know who their savior is.'' Gennai said as they looked at the statue.

''It can't be the city the Digital Lord ruled.''

''The result of the Dark Masters and the missile. I didn't think it would do this.'' Gennai said. He was saddened by this and so were the other Digidestined. They didn't think they would be contributing to this.

''We did this?'' Mikey asked. He had fought in battles before but had never seen anything like this. Tai felt worse than the time destroyed the Digital world, at least he didn't have to see the ruins.

Meanwhile

TK and Izzy were walking around the graveyard. They saw a small cave opening but ignored it.

''Why do you think the Digimon won't enter?'' TK asked Izzy. Izzy thought about it.

''Maybe it is in their code or maybe they just don't like the look of it.'' Izzy said. He looked around the gravestones and noticed they were all about to crumble.

Diaboromon walked out of the cave. He had his cloak and hood on. He notices TK and Izzy.

''You watched my first defeat. All those years ago at the beginning.'' Diaboromon croaked. TK and Izzy turned around and looked shocked.

''How are you alive?'' TK and Izzy asked. Diaboromon pulled out a rusty, broken sword and started running towards TK and Izzy.

Flashback

Diaboromon is walking down the cave. He is using his sword as a walking stick and has his cloak over him.

''I used to be strong, powerful and now look at me. I will have my vengeance and I will destroy both worlds.'' He said to himself. He fantasied about his revenge. He could hear TK and Izzy talking and started walking towards the exit faster.

End flashback

Gennai, Tai, Takato, Takuya, Marcus, Mikey and Davis were walking around the main palace. They walked up to what seemed to be a council room. They could see where the tear used to be.

''This is where it all happened.'' Takuya said as he looked around the place.

''This is where it all ended.'' Tai replied as he picked up one of the swords.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. What would you like to see next? What questions do you want answered? I know Diaboromon is different but trust me, he will improve. Until next time, have fun.**


	2. The return of evil

**Hello and welcome to chapter 2: The return of evil. I hope you enjoy and please review. I do not own Digimon and thank you for your reviews.**

TK and Izzy watched Diaboromon run over to them with a rusty sword. TK and Izzy jumped out the way. Diaboromon tripped over and hit a grave.

''How are you alive?'' Izzy yelled. Diaboromon got up.

''How is he here? The other Digimon won't go anywhere near this place.'' TK said. Diaboromon used his sword to get himself back up back TK kicked it knocking Diaboromon over.

Meanwhile

Marcus, Mikey, Takato, Takuya, Davis and Tai were in the council room. They were looking at the old remains of the city.

''Hey look at this.'' Takuya said as he found a painting. It was burnt but you could make it out. It was the city before the war. It was majestic and beautiful. It had had several towers and a castle in the middle. It stood higher than anything else. It was golden and blended with the red sky. This is what they destroyed.

''It was so beautiful. Now look at it.'' Davis said. They all agreed as they looked at the painting.

Gennai burst in. He looked exhausted and injured. He collapsed onto one of the chairs.

''What happened?'' Tai asked as they all ran over to him.

Flashback

Gennai was walking through the corridors. He walked through an old dining hall and looked at the academy symbols.

''Many, many memories.'' Gennai said to himself as he wandered around. He stopped and felt a chill go down his spine. A black fog started to build up around him.

''Who are you?'' Gennai yelled. The fog started to build itself into a tall humanoid figure.

''I am the nightmare, I am evil, I am the future.'' The fog spoke coldly that sent chills down Gennais spine.

Gennai picked up a spear and attacked the fog but it moved out the way.

''Who are you.'' Gennai yelled. The fog started to resemble a figure that Gennai instantly recognised.

''You must recognise me. I am the beginning and the end.'' The fog said.

''Not you please.'' Gennai said. The fog attacked Gennai leaving him unconscious.

Gennai awoke with a bruise on his head but the fog was gone.

End flashback

Gennai was starting to wake up whilst the Digidestined looked over him.

''We need to leave.'' Gennai said.

Gennai, TK, Izzy and the Digidestined leaders were by their Digimon. TK and Izzy had an unconscious Diaboromon.

''What are we going to do with him?'' Marcus asked as he looked at Diaboromon.

''We can use him to get information on what is happening here.'' Izzy said. Gennai looked exhausted and Tai was starting to worry.

''Where can we leave him?'' Davis asked.

''I know a place.'' Mikey said smiling.

Tagiru and Gumdramon were sitting in primary village after getting a message from Mikey.

''What do you think they want.'' Gumdramon asked as they sat on chair and had their eyes shut.

''It is a highly important mission that is the most important we have ever done.'' Tagiru said. He was happy he was involved.

''Good. At least they trust us.'' Gumdramon said. They were trying to get a tan but they knew they would have to stop soon.

Izzy, TK and Mikey walked up to Gumdramon and Tagiru. They took them to one of the building and showed Diaboromon locked up.

Flashback

Gennai, the Digimon and the Digidestined were flying on Kabuterimon. Diaboromon was drifting in and out of consciousness like Gennai.

''How are you alive?'' Marcus yelled at Diaboromon.

''It doesn't matter how I am alive. What matters is what is going to happen.'' Diaboromon croaked. He had never felt so defeated.

''What do you mean?'' Takato replied but Diaboromon fell unconscious.

''How good are these guys?'' Davis asked Mikey.

''Some of the best. Never tell them I said that.'' Mikey replied. The Digimon wouldn't speak out of fear as they looked at Diaboromon.

End flashback

Gennai was asleep in his bed. Tai and Marcus were watching over him making sure he was fine. He looked terrified and was sweating. Sora walked.

''I don't know about nursing but he looks like he is having a fever. Could he be infected?'' Sora asked. She wasn't a nurse but she was in the village when they got there.

''Thanks. I think we need to investigate this area again.'' Marcus said. Sora left.

''I don't know what we are going to do.'' Tai said.

Meanwhile

Tagiru and Gumdramon are looking at Diaboromon. He is in a prison cell and is sleeping.

''So we just watch him?'' Gumdramon asked as they started at the Digimon that had caused so many problems for them.

''Yep.'' Tagiru said.

''Where did you fight. During the war?'' Diaboromon whispered.

''We fought at the Dragon eye lake. We watched Seadramon burn as you fired countless missiles and boiled the river.'' Tagiru said as he remembered those horrible days.

''Fascinating.'' Diaboromon said as he stood up. He seemed to have got some energy back but was riddled with wounds. He started to laugh. Gumdramon fainted.

Flashback

Takato and Takuya were drinking in the village.

''What do you think will happen next?'' Takato asked. The sky started to go black and it suddenly got cold.

''What is happening?'' Takuya said as he fell to the ground in pain. The other Digimon started to collapse. A sudden burst of lightning and thunder came from the sky as it burnt red.

End flashback

The Digidestined looked up at the sky as it burnt red. All of the Digimon had fainted except Diaboromon who was laughing maniacally. Takuya was clutching his chest.

''I think we need the other Digidestined here.'' Izzy said. He got out his computer and started getting people to come.

A blast of black fog came up from the ruins and launched into the air. It started to fly towards them. Several fog missiles hit the town causing explosions. The Digidestined arrived and watched the atrocity. They ran for cover but were being cut off by the explosions. They were trapped in a circle of fire. The main fog hit the ground and out walked a figure made of fire. He started to become a figure and the Digidestined saw who he really was. The original Digidestined looked in horror as they saw who it was.

''I have returned and I will have my vengeance.'' The figure said as the fog cleared away from him.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. I would like to know what you want to see next and who do you think it is? Are you happy with how this story is going? Until next time, have fun.**


	3. The war changes

**Hello and welcome to chapter 3: The war changes. I hope you enjoy and please review. I do not own Digimon and thank you for your reviews. Sorry about posting the wrong chapter last week so if you haven't read it, please read it.**

The figure became more clear. The Digidestined stared up at him. The fire and destruction cover the town and start to spread across the island.

''It cannot be you.'' Tai said as he saw the figure.

''How many years has it been?'' The figure said as he started to smile.

Flashback

The fog like entity was moving through the ruins of the city. It approached a destroyed laboratory.

''Crystals, data. This is all I need.'' The creature said as he took the crystals.

End flashback

A burst of fog releases Diaboromon.

''You know your mission.'' The fog whispered to him.

''I will complete it.'' Diaboromon croaked. Some of the fog cleared to reveal a blue crystal and Diaboromon took it. The fog hit Diaboromon and took him to the city.

Meanwhile

The fog managed to clear into a perfect resemblance. The original Digidestined looked terrified.

''You were never that smart. I always knew your weaknesses. I can't believe I denounced darkness.'' The creature said. He was hovering in the fog.

''How are you alive?'' TK yelled. He remembered who he was and the battle they had all those years ago.

''Say my name.'' The creature said.

''Devimon.'' TK replied sounding defeated. The other Digidestined looked defeated. The ones that had only heard of him looked terrified as they remembered the stories about him.

''We will stop you.'' Marcus yelled. He was trying to help Takuya up but he was weak and looked like he was dying.

''How can you stop darkness? It is everywhere and not even light can stop it.'' Devimon said as he moved through them all. The Digidestined started to collapse and fall asleep.

''How are you doing this?'' Mikey asked. Devimon appeared in front of him.

''I am darkness.'' Devimon said. He then exploded into the fog sending everyone unconscious.

Tai was lying on the floor trying to keep his eyes open. He looked up and saw a flash of blue light before falling unconscious.

''I can feel it.'' Devimon said as Tai fell asleep.

Flashback

Diaboromon walked into a laboratory. The machines were broken but he had rebuilt a few of the machines. He placed the crystal in one of the machines. The machine started to activate.

''Soon I will triumph.'' Diaboromon said as the machine fired a blue light into the air.

End flashback

Davis woke up in his room as if it was a normal day. It was eight in the morning and on a saturday.

''What happened?'' Davis asked himself. He stood up and walked to his computer so he could talk to Veemon. He saw nothing though. The whole Digichat was down and he had no idea what was happening. He picked up his phone and started dialling.

Meanwhile

Gennai woke up in the city. He was chained to the wall and looked at the machines.

''What is all of that?'' Gennai said as he looked around. The chain would only let him get so far.

''Soon all of this will end.'' Diaboromon said as he walked in.

''What is it?'' Gennai asked. He was weak and tired.

''A gateway into paradise.'' Devimon said as he walked inside. He was surrounded by the fog.

''How are you alive?'' Gennai asked.

''Because it is my will.'' Devimon replied as he walked closer to Gennai. He ripped the chain off and took Gennai outside.

Gennai looked up at the sky to see a huge blue beam. A huge circle surrounded it at the sky. It was a wormhole.

Flashback

Devimon looks at the unconscious Digidestined. The wormhole was starting to open at the point in which the beam hit the sky.

''Now to destroy their communication.'' Devimon said.

Diaboromon walked up to a machine. It was a poorly built computer that had been salvaged. He started to hack into the Digital chat and destroyed it.

''It is done.'' Diaboromon replied.

End flashback

Davis was looking up at the sky whilst on the phone to Kari.

''What are you...What is that?'' Kari asked as she looked up at the sky. The giant wormhole was in the sky and the country was panicking

''Izzy and Yolei have no idea what is going on. Nobody does.'' Davis said as he looked up at the sky.

''I was talking to Takato. He has no idea how we even got here.'' Kari replied. The military were investigating it.

Since the Digital Chat was down then they couldn't communicate and discuss.

Meanwhile

Gennai was on the floor whilst Diaboromon was working on a machine. It was circular in design and had several panels on it. Devimon entered.

''Is it ready?'' Devimon asked as he entered.

''Are you even real or are you just a the result of fog being shaped?'' Gennai asked.

''I am pure darkness, I am real.'' Devimon replied. Gennai just smiled at this.

''It is ready.'' Diaboromon replied.

''Activate it.'' Devimon said.

The blue energy started to go into the machine activating it.

''What are you doing?'' Gennai yelled. Devimon started to walk towards it but Diaboromon jumped inside.

''I am more powerful than any of you.'' Diaboromon said as he let a burst of energy push Devimon back.

Another blue beam went up to the sky and created a dome over the city. It started to expand and went over the whole plant. Every unconscious Digimon started to get covered in blue energy and then transformed into Diaboromon.

''This was supposed to be my victory.'' Devimon screamed. He fired several bursts of fog attacked but the blue energy stopped it.

Flashback

Tai woke up. He picked up his phone to find several texts from Izzy. He decided to ring him so he wouldn't have to read the messages.

''Hey what is up?'' Tai asked still a little asleep.

''I have worked out how to end all of this.'' Izzy said.

End flashback

''Attack. Kill them all.'' Diaboromon yelled. The other Diaboromons started to walk towards the city and go up the blue beam into the portal.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. I would like to know what you want to see next. Did you manage to work out who it was and do you like it? The finale is next week so until next time, have fun.**


	4. Hell on Earth

**Well hello and welcome to the Chapter 4: Hell on Earth. I hope you enjoy and please review. I do not own Digimon.**

The city was covered in flames and smoke. The blue portal hovered above the sky and had done for the past month. The army of Diaboromon came like locust and destroyed everything. It was hell.

The army had the digital weapons from their previous run in with Diaboromon. It wasn't enough though, the army of Diaboromon had destroyed Japan and were attacking everywhere else. They can clone themselves making their army almost infinite.

Marcus, Thomas and Yoshi were running down the street. They were carrying digital weapons but at times that wasn't enough.

''Humans sighted.'' Diaboromon said. He was on top on a building observing the area. He jumps down and several other Diaboromon join him.

''Shoot them.'' Marcus yelled. They got into a firefight but it seemed like they could not win. An explosion knocked the three digidestined to the ground.

''Destroy them.'' One of the Diaboromon said. They surrounded the Digidestined ready to destroy them.

Flashback

The army of Diaboromon starts to levitate in the air ready to invade Earth.

''But this is, you used me. All this time.'' Devimon said. He was weak and Diaboromon was becoming more powerful than ever.

''I need your power.'' Diaboromon said. He pulled out a black crystal and absorbed Diaboromons darkness.

Meanwhile

The Digidestined and everyone else were looking at the sky. The huge blue portal was attracting the world press. Videos had gone viral and the military were getting worried.

''What is that?'' Mikey asked. He was on the phone to Angie. Several small humanoid figures started to fall from the sky.

''Diaboromon.'' Angie replied. Several hundred started falling from the portal and hell broke loose.

End flashback

Marcus, Thomas and Yoshi were surrounded by Diaboromon.

''This is going to hurt.'' Thomas said. Several soldiers started shooting digital weapons and destroyed most of the Diaboromon. Marcus and Tommy managed to pick up their weapons and finish them off.

''We need you to come with us.'' One of the soldiers said.

Flashback

Tai, Matt and Takato were in a base. There was a huge machine in the middle of the room.

''Do you think this will work?'' Matt asked.

''Lets hope so.'' Takato said. Izzy and Yolei walked up to them.

''The machine will be ready soon but I don't know how long we can fight them off.'' Izzy said. He had been working on the machine all night and was exhausted.

''Get some rest.'' Yolei said as Izzy struggled to keep his eyes open.

''I'm fine.'' Izzy replied as he blinked his eyes.

End flashback

Marcus, Thomas and Yoshi were escorted into the base. The other Digidestined were there waiting for them. Tai got up on a stand.

''Hey, the reason we are here is for a reason. We are going back to the Digital world.'' Tai announced. Everybody gasped.

''It is suicide.'' Takuya yelled.

''We need to.'' Tai replied. The crowd was restless.

''Why?'' Joe yelled. he was busy treating a patient. The crows agreed with him.

''For the future, for Earth for our Digimon.'' Tai said. The crowd was silent and started to think. They had lost all their hope.

''I'm in.'' Davis yelled.

''So am I.'' Ken replied. The other Digimon said the same. They had an army now.

''If we work. I can activate the machine tomorrow. It will intercept the portal. We will be in the heart of Diaboromons army but we will have a chance.'' Izzy said.

Meanwhile

Diaboromon was by the machine. Gennai and Devimon were very weak. Another Diaboromon entered.

''We have taken South America.'' The Diaboromon said before leaving.

''How are you alive?'' Gennai asked Devimon. They were rarely conscious and had lost hope.

''The Digital Lord took some of his blood and mixed it with darkness. Only after his destruction was he let out of the crystal and he waited for his power to grow.'' Diaboromon explained. He used the black crystal to take the rest of Devimons power killing him.

Diaboromon then placed the crystal in a machine.

Flashback

Diaboromon is watching his army of Diaboromon go into the portal.

''What can you achieve through this?'' Gennai asked.

''I am a virus. I am doing what I was created to do.'' Diaboromon replied.

End flashback

The digidestined were covered in black armour and all had guns. The machine was starting to activate and the army were bringing in several Digital missiles.

''Are you ready for this?'' Tai asked Takuya.

''Ready as I will ever be.'' Takuya replied.

''Be careful though. It can still affect you.'' Tai responded. The machine activated and the soldiers threw the missiles into the portal generated.

Meanwhile

Diaboromon is sat in his lair. The whole city was a spawning area. There was nearly a million there. The portal started to flicker a little and the missiles fell and exploded destroying many of the Diaboromon.

''What are they doing?'' Gennai whispered to himself. Diaboromon looked in shock.

The Digidestined parachuted through and landed. They engaged in combat immediately. The explosions and gunfire destroyed what was left of the ruins.

''I will survive.'' Diaboromon said. He took the black crystal and put it into his chest. He turned black and had fog coming off his back. He was more powerful than ever.

''It will consume you.'' Gennai yelled.

''Hush now.'' Diaboromon said. He fired a burst of darkness at Gennai knocking him unconscious.

He jumped down to the main battle.

''What has he done to himself.'' Takato asked himself as Diaboromon captured everyone with the darkness.

The army of Diaboromon fell to the floor screaming in pain. They turned back to their original Digimon forms.

Flashback

Gennai was unconscious. He woke up feeling strange. The darkness had not left his body. Gennai used it to heal his body and escape from the chains.

''This is wrong.'' Gennai said. He fired everything he had at the machine that changed the Digimon.

End flashback

''Digimon. Digivolve.'' Agumon said. They all digivolved into their Mega forms.

Diaboromon attempted to use his darkness to attack them. The Digimon fired everything they had at Digimon knocking him unconscious. The Diaboromon clones started to fight back but were struggling against the ultimate Digimon.

Meanwhile

Gennai stood in Diabormons lair. The Digidestined leaders ran up to him.

''Gennai.'' They said relieved to see him but looked in shock as they saw the darkness.

The next week was better. The Digimon on Earth hunted down the clones and finished them off with the help of the army. Cities were starting to be rebuilt with the help of the Digimon. There was tension between the two races but they started to trust each other.

''What about Diaboromon?'' A member of the UN asked. Tai and Agumon had become ambassadors for the two worlds.

Flashback

''He has been locked in a secure prison in the centre of the Digital World. If he even tries to escape a bomb will go off making him weak. Gennai is there guarding him.'' Tai and Agumon explained.

Gennai was sat in a room. He was looking through a window which showed Diaboromon in chains. Gennai still had the darkness in him.

End flashback

''How did Diaboromon survive?'' One of the UN members asked.

''I guess we will never know.'' Tai said.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. I would like to thank Xros-Hero for your comments and help. Did the flashback thing get too confusing? Was this a satisfying finale? Does it hurt you as much as it hurts me by not revealing how Diaboromon returned? What was your favourite story out of the trilogy? This is the last one, so have fun. **


End file.
